Soul fusion
by balfang van claude
Summary: When Axel saved Jade from the dark hand and is near death, Jade and the mercenary performed a forbidden spell of soul fusion. With his and Jades soul now within him, Axel must find out what they can do and how to break it to her family.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Soul fusion! Has the dark hand gone too far?

Jade Chan as one can say is your typical 12 year old girl from China, but she had seen and done stuff that some people can only dream of like facing against demons and dark wizards and live to tell the tale. Which she does a lot, which makes the kids at her school fear that she is going insane.

But what is to come requires another person to step up. For this story is not only about Jade Chan, but also of a mercenary named Axel and how they both come together.

-Story: Axel-

Axel is a freelance mercenary whose speed and cunning are second to none as he was proven more than capable at dismantling corrupt organizations and ending gang wars from harming the civilians who get caught in the crossfire. His weapons consist of a variety of katanas, Kunais, and Shurikens. He was never a fan of using guns and always prefers his blade skills to get the job done which proved easy for him. Able to take out even the most precise gunman with only a kunai.

This story takes him to San Fran to remove the dark hand from the picture by his employer. Axel rode his motorcycle down the streets of San Francisco in search of the dark hand. "From what my employer said, the dark hand will be at this cemetery in about 2 hours." Axel decided to hide in a nearby tree and steak out.

-Story: Jade-

Jade Chan was heading off to school when she discovered that a strange man had stopped her. "I have a message for a Jade Chan." he said which made her cringe. "That's me." She told the unknown man. He said nothing and gave her an envelope and disappeared. "freaky." Jade told herself before opening the envelope.

Dear Jade Chan,

Meet me at the cemetery in two hours. I cannot tell you anything else for concern that someone undesired may have obtained this letter. Come alone.

From,

Anonymous.

Jade proceeded to the cemetery to wait for whoever sent her the letter, unaware that Axel was snoozing in a tree.

And now that both characters are in the same location, let's begin the story.

Two hours had passed and Jade was waiting for the unknown person to come by. The sun was shining throughout the cemetery and the tree that Jade is waiting provided a much needed shade as she fell asleep out of boredom. Valmont walked to the tree and kicked Jade awake. "So good to see you, Ms. Chan." He told maliciously. a group of thugs surround him. "Have at her boys. once your done, I shall have the final strike." he told his thugs as he took out a pistol. The thugs complied and beat the crap out of her. The commotion caused the mercenary to slowly wake up to see what was going on.

The thugs were finished as the left Jade broken and bloodied as Valmont pointed his gun at the child. "You will serve as a reminder to your uncle that no one messes with the dark hand. Hope you found a good spot in the cemetery, because you'll be having a funeral burial here." Valmont pulled the trigger three times, two bullets hit Jade while the third was deflected by a kunai.

"What the bloody hell?" he shouted as Axel jumped out from the tree. "So, the dark hand has arrived. Got to say, I didn't know you were this low. tormenting and nearly killing a kid over a grudge against her uncle?" Valmont scowled. "You'll join her in a shallow grave." Valmont shot his pistol until it ran out of ammo but was all deflected with Axel spinning his katana in a windmill form, blocking all bullets with ease. "Is that all? I've taken down more threatening gangs than you." Axel took out a kunai and disarmed Valmont and prevented his escape.

"Show mercy." he pleaded. Axel smiled. "My employer told me to bring you alive, they didn't say how alive." Axel crippled Valmont before knocking him out. Once he loading the nearly dead Jade on his bike, he left Valmont with his employer to pick him up. Not knowing where she lives, he took her to his hotel room and patched her up and waited until she wakes up.

A half hour went by and Jade woke up to find that she is not in the cemetery. She tried to get up, but a shot of pain coursed through her. Axel entered the room with food. Jade looked at the mercenary with confusion. Axel walked up and sat next to her. "Finally awake?" he asked. "Unfortunately, you are very badly injured. I doubt you will be able to move again. Not only that, but your life span is cut short by quite a lot. your heart is failing and within a couple of days, you will die. I am sorry, I do not know what to do."

Jade struggled to move her hand. "There may be a way. But it is tricky. The book is in my bag. I snuck it out from uncles." Axel looked through her bag and found a leather bound book. "Turn to page 135. I looked through the book and found something that may help. But it will be hard to pull off as that book has advanced spells that I was going to try out to prove to Uncle that I can be a chi wizard, but situation has changed to make that spell urgent."

Axel looked through the pages and reached the page Jade said. "Soul Fusion. This spell will fuse two souls and bind the target soul within the casters body causing increased attributes and near immortality in terms of aging, the souls will stop the aging process, but the only drawback to this spell is, since you are fusing your soul with the target, the targets body dies and takes residence within its host body forever." Axel re read the spell. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" He asked. Jade shook her head. Knowing that nothing can be done otherwise and wondered what life being a mercenary is like.

Axel complied and made the spell. "For this to take effect, we must chant in unison. Repeat after me, Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao." Both Axel and Jade started chanting the spell in unison when a bright light surged from the symbol that was forged. The next thing Axel knew was silence. He didn't feel any different, but found Jade not responding and is now dead. He fell into sorrow. The spell didn't work he thought. He went to bed immediately, not knowing that the spell did work and will find out the hard way tomorrow.

Here it is, the first chapter of my new story. I am now on the works for chapter two as well as the first chapter for the second part of the JCA x Avengers project. 


	2. A new mission: section 13s new recruit?

Chapter two: a new mission. Section 13s potential recruit?

Axel woke up the next day and went over to the bathroom. After taking a shower, he looked in the mirror to find that something was different about what he look like. His hair changed from snow white to jet black except for one side of his bangs which look like Jades and that his left eye changed from blue to amber. "Maybe the spell worked after all?"He wondered. Axel got dressed and headed out the door when he felt something strange. He can hear a voice in his head. "Hey Axel. Looks like the spell worked. Keep the book, it has spells that we can use like soul projection and soul weapon." He heard that voice and knew that the spell was a success.

Axel brought the book with him and wandered the streets. Jade spoke in his mind again. "Let's go to Uncles rare finds. He is probably worried about me. No doubt lost hope that my chi is nowhere to be found. Since we are one, you have access to my memories and that also means locations." Axel got on his bike and rode to Uncles rare finds.

Uncle was in grievance along with Jackie and Tohru. All of Uncles chi spells to find Jade was useless and not even Section 13 can pin point the whereabouts despite capturing Valmont. "Uncle has failed you Jade and Uncle has also failed you Chi Master Fung." Uncle grieved. Jackie had quit archeology and agreed to become section 13 agent while Tohru was more diligent than ever to master chi magic. It what Jade would've wanted. He thought.

Axel entered the store, and Uncle tried to greet his customers warmly. "welcome to Uncles rare finds." He told the mercenary. Axel can see the sadness in his eyes. "They miss you." He told Jade. "I know, but how am I going to tell them? We can't just tell them that My soul is fused together with a mercenary by using a forbidden spell and expect him to believe that."

Captain Black had just entered the shop while Axel and Jade were talking from within. "Bad news, we have no leads on Jade. We did find blood in the cemetery that matched, but no trail." He saw Axel and smiled. "Well, if it isn't my favorite mercenary. Got to say, I am glad that you took care of Valmont. I'll have your reward sent to you soon." Axel smiled. "I decided to quit being a freelance. I think I would best put my skills in Section 13."

Captain Black was surprised. He had offered Axel a spot in the agency, but he always declined. "Well, good of you to change your mind. Welcome to the team. Jackie, meet your new partner, Axel. He will be a perfect addition to Jades J-team." This shocked Axel. Not only are they going to be paired with Jades uncle, but also on a team that Jade had created but not included. "Guess soul fusion has its advantages." Jade said inside his head.

"Do you think it is time to tell them?" He asked. Jade worried of what might happen. "Okay. It is better to go out and tell them. Use the spell on page 20 should they require proof." Axel gathered everyone outside. "Everyone, I have something to say, If by I, I mean we. This is difficult for me to explain but Jade and I…" Jackie grew confused. What is he trying to say.

"Jade and I had performed a forbidden spell called soul fusion." This news shocked Uncle. "Impossible! I have book sealed away and Jade could never find it!" Axel removed the book from his bag and showed it to them. "Aiyaaah! Those spells are forbidden for a reason! They defy the laws of life and death!" Jackie didn't believe what he had heard. Oh, come on. There is no way that what he is saying can be for real."

Axel took that as a challenge and turned to page 20 and performed soul projection. Seconds later, Jade appeared before them. "What he said was true. But I don't want the whole story to be told. For now, just take it as is and know that I am fine now." Jackie looked at his transparent niece. "How can you be fine living within a body of a mercenary?" He asked. Jade vanished as the spell ended. "Sorry, I need some work on these spells." Uncle grabbed the book from his hands. "Do you not hear Uncle? Book is forbidden! You have damned Jade along with yourself!" Uncle kept yelling at him but reluctantly gave the book back. "You are cursed! You keep book! Uncle wants nothing to do with your insanity."

Jackie grieved. " Can you at least tell me why you did what you did? From what you acted, It didn't seem like you would perform such a spell on a whim." Axel nodded. "I suppose I owe you people at least that much. So I will tell you why. Jade was on deaths door from the beatings and being shot by Valmont that she doesn't like having you bury her because of the sorrow and grief you would feel for a long time because of it and doesn't want you going batman."

Jackie took the story with a grain of salt and accepted the fate. Uncle interrupted the reunion by smacking both Axel and Jackie with his patented Uncle smack. "Uncle wants mercenary to spend one year perfecting curse that befalls on both mercenary and niece! Uncle will assign mercenary what needs to be done and Uncle will hear no back talk!" Axel and Jade groaned in unison. "One more thing, use spell on page 54. You must allow Jade to be heard by everyone here! One more thing, you must do research! How else will you master dark magic that you plagued upon both you and Jade! One more thing, Soul fusion cannot be reversed so you must live the rest of your life with Jade! One more thing, …"

Everyone listened for hours to Uncles lectures with nothing but one more thing. Once he was done talking, everyone went to Section 13 to arrange Axel for uniform. "Since you are an agent, you will need a new outfit that doesn't say mercenary. I had this made in case you ever changed your mind. Perfect for your style." The outfit was made of bulletproof material with a black trench coat with orange outline. small pouches within the trench coat are perfect for storing his throwing weapons and another pouch fits his book for future use.

Axel put the uniform on and felt comfortable in it. "Let's kick some bad guy butt." Jade said which made Jackie surprised before realizing that he can hear his niece due to a spell called soul communication. "I will need to do what Uncle tells of me before partnering up with Jackie for the year. No doubt it will have me master even the simplest spells in this book." Axel left to Uncles rare finds.

Uncle waited for axel to arrive. "Good, now Uncle will assign important task for mercenary and niece. You must travel the world in search for volume 2 of the soul spell book. You have book one and while you master what is within that book, it will reveal location of second book. You have one year to prove to Uncle that you are capable of performing task. Once you are done, Uncle will have entrusted you completely. Now go! Where you go is no concern to Uncle, only that you find book. Go talk to Captain Black and Jackie. They will give you tasks that will point you in right direction. One more thing, here is money for provisions that you will need for journey. One more thing, completing jobs will earn you money for extra provisions and anything else you need." Axel felt like being in a video game with the talk about doing jobs for money and progression. "Sweet, looks like we're living like a video game hero." he told Jade. And thus, the story officially begins.

Quite a story eh? I must admit, I never thought I could put something that was awesome in my mind and actually put it on paper. (digital paper anyway.) I had a terrible headache for a couple days which caused me to inability to work on the other titles so if I do not post up chapters for my other works, I am sorry and thank everyone for their patience.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Solving the book

The next morning, Axel got up and packed his belongings before leaving the hotel. Captain Black was waiting for him outside. "Thought You could use a lift." He told the former mercenary. Axel climbed into the car and was on their way to Section 13. "Jackie filled me in on what you are about to do. And by chance, we can use your help while you and Jade are on your journey."

Captain Black handed Axel a file to which he immediately opened. "His name is Vincent Evington the second. His father, Vincent Evington the first owned a large criminal organization that set the standard for future crime syndicates until his downfall in the raid on Evington Manor in 1984. We have reason to believe that his son somehow survived and evaded capture all these years in an effort to avenge his father's death and carry on his family's dark legacy."

Axel looked at the profile. "Any clue on his whereabouts?" He asked. Captain Black shrugged. "This character is slippery. Somehow, he managed to reestablish his family's criminal syndicate without our knowing and when we searched for the Manor, it was gone which means that he is capable of teleporting his mansion to anywhere in the globe, making tracking the crime lord impossible." Axel wondered for a second about the new target before Jade popped out of nowhere. "So we have to either find a way to track the mansion without being detected or get to someone who may know him well enough to tell us more about him." Axel and Captain Black jumped.

"I still need to get used to that." Captain Black sighed. "In any case, she is right. By chance, we already have one of his connections locked up thanks to you. Valmont was able to set up his syndicate thanks to Vincent. I suggest taking a trip to Section 13 maximum security level and have a few words with the brit. You'll need this to gain entry and don't try to kill him while interrogating him."

They arrived Section 13 and Axel made a dash to the elevator. Pressing the B4 button, they made their descent to the maximum security prison. "Do you think we can trust him after what he did to me?" Jade asked in his head. "We have no other choice. It is either that, or spend an eternity searching for the elusive mansion." Jade scoffed. "Maybe if we are lucky, that Vincent guy will die while trying to keep escaping, I mean, it's not like he can live forever like…" Her thoughts trailed off. "Oh no. If he performed a soul fusion with someone, that could explain the major magic ability to not only teleport himself, but also his mansion and everyone in it." Axel knew what she was talking about.

"Even if he did perform a soul fusion, how would he know how to do it without a…" Axel also trailed off. "Of course. He must've have a book like ours. If this is true, then fighting Vincent head on right now will prove difficult seeing as how we have only just been fused together and we have no idea how long he was fused. Valmont will know the answers."

Axel shown the guard the pass and let him in the cell where Valmont stood to the corner. "Ah, yes. I have been expecting you. After you captured me, I knew you would rather have revenge for Jade's death. After all, it's not like you could've saved her. Not like the man you're looking for did with his old man. Oops, did I say that out loud? Terrible of me to expose such a secret to a mercenary who will have no chance to even come close to defeating him, so I suppose letting you in on his success won't hurt." Axel and Jade decided to remain quiet about their soul fusion until Valmont was done.

"Vincent Evington the second was able to escape capture and survived all these years is because he and his father decided to perform the soul fusion by using the book of soul manipulation. One of several series of books of soul fusion. He told me of other series of books are scattered to the four corners of the globe., but I wasn't interested in that. He had shown me his power by reading my thoughts and foretold my future. A future that is so long, has come to pass. I was destined to be captured and imprisoned here for the sole purpose of being set free and gain power."

"That's a good story Valmont, but what does that have to do with Vincent's whereabouts?" Axel asked the brit. Valmont smiled. "My boy, haven't you listened to what I said? His abilities with the soul manipulation level one book gave him the ability to not only give him power over minds of his victims, but also abilities of predicting an enemies moves and plans three steps ahead of them."

Axel decided to leave Valmont in his cell, but not until he let him in on his own secret. "Wanna know something, Valmont? Jade lives." He flashed his eye to show an amber color which made him cower. "What? But how? That brat couldn't have access to a soul fusion book without her infernal uncle's knowing." Axel also flashed a book. "That's the book of soul phoenix. I thought that was destroyed."

Axel said no more and closed the door behind him. His mission was now clear. Find Vincent Evington and make sure the book he has no longer in his hands. He brought the news to Uncle who was speechless. "Aiyaah! Dangerous criminal has Soul Manipulation? This is very bad news! You must train in your book in order to be a match for him! One more thing, Do not rush learning, one more thing, Keep Jades soul safe! If you die, she dies along with you and you'll be both be condemned to wander the earth as spirits forever!"

"Alright, alright. I will master this book, find volume 2, and stop Vincent. I'll just have to obtain some devices from Section 13 and then I'll be good to go." Axel waved farewell to Uncle and Jackie as he and Jade walked to Section 13. Captain Black was waiting for him outside. "Here, I prepared a backpack of supplies that you'll need. You'll find everything you'll need to go on your mission. I can give you mission updates and more missions through this communicator. Now go out and save the world." Captain Black saluted Axel as he did the same.

A/N: and so, the story is coming together bit by bit. be on the lookout for more chapters coming soon.


End file.
